


Reylo After The War (Slow Updates/HIATUS!!)

by Korvescence_9



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, HIATUS!!, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jedi Rey, Jedi/sith Kylo, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love, Slow To Update, Twins, Unknown children, fun times, sweet times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korvescence_9/pseuds/Korvescence_9
Summary: This will be a Reylo AU fic. It will start after Snoke has been destroyed and everyone has gone on to live their own lives. How is everyone doing? Read on to find out.NOTE-Just an epilogue left. Will HOPEFULLY post it when I gain some confidence back in my writing. Keep checking back for more information!!





	1. Prologue

The galaxy is finally at peace after the death of Snoke and the first order. Everyone from the resistance has gone to start their lives in different parts of the galaxy.

Rey Kenobi has gone to the peaceful planet of Naboo to live a life of peace with her two children. 5 year old twins Mikayla and Kristopher. She chose Naboo not only because of its solitude but because she could hide their force signatures there from their father.

Ben Solo.

So here is the first chapter of my Reylo AU. More will be explained in further chapters. So buckle up for the ride. See u soon!


	2. Chapter Two- Kylo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to hear from Kylo briefly

The war had been over for 5 years and a lot had changed for Kylo Ren in those 5 years.

He now lived on a planet in the outer rim, avoiding contact with anyone and only traveling when absolutely necessary.

He had made peace with his mother a couple years ago but wasn't comfortable seeing her in person so he contacted her by holovids.

Recently however he had sensed a disturbance in the force coming from the planet Naboo.

"What could I be sensing from Naboo?" He asked himself puzzled. He closed his eyes so he could concentrate on what he was sensing.

At first he was getting nothing and was about to give up trying to figure it out, when he finally locked in on what he was sensing. When he reopened his eyes they were wide open in surprise. He knew the source very well although it had been a few years since he had felt her presence.

"Rey" he muttered quietly.

A/N well another chapter down. More to come soon. Hope u are enjoying so far.


	3. Chapter Three- Rey's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story actually gets going and we start it by hearing from Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short and sorry the writing isn't very good. I'm just doing this for fun. It keeps my mind off my upcoming semester of college.

It was a beautiful day on Naboo. Rey Kenobi, Jedi master and mother to twins was taking full advantage of the beautiful day. And it was going well until one of the twins asked a question Rey had been dreading.

"Mommy?" Young Mikayla asked her mother quietly.

" What is it sweetheart?" Rey asked sensing her young daughter had something on her mind.

"Are we ever going to meet daddy? We've never met him and I want to very much" the young girl told her shocked mother.

Rey was quiet for a long time as she thought of the best way to respond to her daughter's question. Thinking of Kylo was a painful thing for Rey and as much as she didn't want to hurt Mikayla's feelings, she knew it was best to be honest with her.

"To be honest honey I don't know if we will ever see your daddy again, he had to go somewhere far away to avoid getting in big trouble." It was the truth Rey thought to herself, if he had stuck around after the war ended, even with helping them to defeat Snoke, it still didn't erase all the terrible things he had done. Rey honestly didn't know what she would do if she saw him again and hoped she never had to think about it.

She then looked around and realized her son Kristopher was nowhere to be seen. Panicked she turned to Mikayla.

"Where is your brother?"

"I saw him go that way rather fast." Mikayla responded in answer to her mothers question.

"Come with me then" Rey told her daughter sternly, "we have to make sure he's okay."

They ran quickly in the direction Mikayla had pointed to and skidded to a stop when they saw a ship and a figure speaking with Kristopher.

"Kristopher!" Rey called out angrily to her son, "get over here this instant! "What have I told you about running away on mommy like that?"

"Mommy?" Came a deep and familiar voice that had Rey frozen to the spot when she heard it.

The figure then stepped forward and with a slight smirk masking the confusion on his face turned to Rey.

"Hello scavenger."

A/N- Here is the third chapter at long last. Things should get interesting now that we have a mini family reunion about to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying. Let me know your thoughts if you want!


	4. Chapter Four- Kylo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kylo's perspective for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't very long and aren't very good. I'm just writing this to keep my mind off of my upcoming semester of college.

Kylo was stunned to discover that the little boy who he had been talking to was Rey's son. He assumed the little girl he saw standing with her was her daughter. He wondered who the father was, although he had his suspicions who it was he wanted Rey to admit it to him first.

" You have a very smart little boy here" he said pointing at Kristopher. "He said he saw me from where he was playing and that he wanted to see if I needed some help."

"I of course, being the gentleman that I am, declined but asked him if he was lost and needed help finding his mommy and daddy."

"You know what his response was when I asked him?"

Rey shook her head, although she had gotten noticeably stiff at the direction Kylo was taking the conversation.

"He matter of factly stated that he had no daddy, but his mommy and sister were playing in the fields nearby. That's when you showed up and found us and I discovered you're the mommy he was looking for."

" Thank you for finding him" Rey told him gratefully. "I guess we'll let you get back to your business now. Come on kids lets go."

Rey and the kids had turned around and started to walk away when Kylo called after them.

"My business actually had to do with you Rey. May I come back with you to your home so we can talk?"

Rey was silent for along moment, knowing what he wanted to talk about but then sighed in defeat. "May as well get it over with" she thought to herself.

"Fine. Follow me and we can talk back at my home." She gestured for him to follow her and the children. They then proceeded to her home in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 5- Rey's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We switch back to Rey's POV once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters aren't very long and aren't very good. I'm just writing this to keep my mind off of my upcoming semester of college.

Once they arrived back at her home Rey sent Mikayla and Kristopher to play in their rooms while she talked to Kylo.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" She decided to get straight to it that way she could get rid of him faster.

He was silent for a long moment and then he finally spoke, asking the question Rey had been dreading he would ask. "Are they mine? I sense the force in them but that could be because of you and not me. I just really want to know that their mine."

"Yes they are yours" she murmured quietly. "They are 5 years old now, I gave birth not long after Snoke was defeated. I never told anyone who the father was, though I suspect your mother and uncle knew."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped you raise them and be the father my father never was to me. And why did you come to Naboo? Was it because you knew you could hide their force signatures easier here? You shouldn't be on your own either, just because Snoke is dead doesn't mean there aren't other enemies out there, who would love nothing more than to hurt you and our children."

"Now you hold it right there" Rey interrupted him angrily. "From what your mother told me Han Solo was a great man and a great father to you. I chose Naboo because I had heard it was a beautiful peaceful planet. And yes I knew I could hide their force signatures here, at least until I was ready to tell you the truth, which would have happened eventually. And I'm perfectly fine on my own, I survived most of my life on my own in Jakku and did just fine. And of course I realize there could be other enemies out there which is why I train my skills every day and make sure the children are at my side at all times, no one is going to hurt me or my children I'll make sure of it."

Kylo was silent for a long moment as he stared at Rey in amazement. When he finally spoke Rey was quite surprised by what he said.

"You are right, forgive me for what I said. You have been alone for far longer than I ever was and are more than capable of living on your own and protecting the children. I often forget that you helped me kill Snoke and that is why I always underestimate you."

"I do have one thing to ask of you and I hope you consider my request." He hesitated for a minute then asked. May I please stay here and get to know our children? I promise not to show them anything about the dark side. I will do anything you ask, within reason."

There was a long stretch of silence in which Kylo was sure was Rey getting ready to reject his idea when she nodded.

"Alright you may stay here and get to know our children, provided you don't talk about the first order or Snoke. Also, I'm only letting you stay because of them, this is not about us getting together and becoming a big happy family. And if I should ask you to leave at any time for any reason you will leave got it?"

Kylo nodded. "I agree to your terms. So where do I sleep?"

Rey laughed. "I have a guest room you can sleep in, go get settled and then you can come and meet our children."

Kylo walked to his room but before he stepped in turned back to Rey and told her quietly "thank you for this it means a lot to me." He then closed the door.

Rey sighed and thought to herself "things are going to get interesting, I hope I made the right decision." She then went to get her children to prepare for the family reunion.

And there we have it chapter 5! I put a lot of thought into this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! Leave comments or kudos so I know what you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter Six Kylo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kylo's POV for this chapter. Enjoy!!

Kylo was glad Rey had given in to his request to stay with her and get to know their children. He would be lying though if he said he wasn't disappointed that she wasn't willing to try a relationship with him. He was confident he would wear her down eventually though. He sighed then took a deep breath before leaving the room to prepare to talk to his children for the first time.

When he entered the room where Rey was waiting for him with the children by her side she gave Kylo a small smile before speaking.

"Mikayla, Kristopher, I would like to introduce you to your father. The children stared at him for a second and Kylo was preparing for them to reject him when his son Kristopher ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I always knew I had a daddy out there somewhere the little boy said excitedly, I'm so glad to meet you, do you want to play a game with me or maybe go swimming?

"Kristopher take it easy Rey said with a laugh. Daddy will have plenty of time to do those things with you and Mikayla, right now I'm going to give the 3 of you some privacy so you can all get to know one another. If you need me I'll be in the other room she said with a nod to Kylo. Then after telling them to behave she left the room.

"Alright Kylo spoke after a moment of silence what do you want to know about me?

Mikayla spoke first. "Why did you leave us and mommy? Didn't you love us?

"Of course I loved you Kylo said (though to be fair he didn't know about the kids till about a day ago). I had to leave you and your mommy because I had done some bad things and people were after me and I didn't want that trouble around you and mommy so I went to hide away for awhile.

Kristopher then asked a question. "Mom trains us in the force so we can be Jedi's one day, are you a Jedi like her?

Kylo was silent for a long time while he thought about how to answer Kristopher's question. He wasn't sure how Rey would feel about him telling the children about his past as a member of the first order. He decided for now a half truth would be best then as they felt more comfortable around him he would gradually reveal the truth to them.

"Yes I have the force, but I used a different training method than what your mother teaches you. I guess you could say I'm a Jedi of a different sort than what your mother is.

They both nodded though Kylo noticed Mikayla didn't seem entirely happy with his answer. She's just like her mother he thought to himself with a sigh. It's going to be tough to win her over.

"I have a question for the two of you now. And I think it's only fair since you got to ask me some. When is your birthday? I know it's the same day because your twins, but I'd like to know when it is so I can buy you gifts to make up for the ones I missed.

Kristopher and even Mikayla this time smiled before answering together. "May 4th is our birthday. And I'm the oldest Mikayla stated proudly.

Kylo smiled at that, somehow not surprised that Mikayla was the older twin.

"And what would you like for your birthdays?

Kristopher spoke up first obviously having gave this a lot of thought. "I want a spaceship and my own room, sharing a room is no fun.

Kylo nodded and chuckled a little bit at seeing the look on Kristopher's face about sharing a room with his sister. He then turned to Mikayla wondering what her answer would be.

"I want, she paused for a moment uncertain if she should go on before continuing, I want you to stay here and live with us and mommy forever. I don't want you to leave again because if you do mommy will get sad if we mention you. Then for a laugh she also added that she too wanted her own room as Kristopher smelled and left stuff all over the floor.

As the two of them argued over this statement Kylo reflected on what Mikayla just said and it gave him some hope that maybe he could make things work with Rey after all. He vowed right then and there that nothing was going to tear him apart from his family again.

"Alright you two break it up Kylo said with a chuckle. We can talk more later, how about right now we go into the kitchen and I'll make you guys something to eat, whatever you want.

"Ice cream! they both shouted at the same time.

"Ice cream it is then. Let's play follow the leader, the two of you can lead me there as I don't know where the kitchen is.

The twins laughed then together lead Kylo to the kitchen where the 3 of them then enjoyed ice cream sundaes over talk and laughter.

A/N- Sorry the chapters are so short. Thanks for reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Chapter Seven- Rey's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's from Rey's POV. Hope you enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't very long and aren't very good. I mainly write to keep my mind off of things.

After she put the children to bed that night she decided to talk with Kylo in the living room. He smiled when he saw her walk in. She sat down then after gathering her thoughts decided to start off with the easiest question first.

"How did it go with Mikayla and Christopher? I hope they were polite to you."

"They were fine. Kristopher is a very lighthearted young boy and took to me right away" Kylo told her happily.

"How about Mikayla? She's always been very protective of me so I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."

"She was a little more standoffish than her brother but I think with time and patience I can win her over as well."

Rey smiled at that and they sat there in a comfortable silence for awhile. Then Kylo broke the silence with a question of his own.

"Have you kept in touch with my mother and uncle since you've lived here?"

Rey was caught off guard by the question but quickly answered it.

"Yes I have kept in touch with both of them. More so your mother than your uncle as he likes to keep to himself in his old age. Your mother loves Mikayla and Kristopher a lot. She talks with them by holo vid at least twice a week. She also comes by to visit at least once a month."

"I'm glad she has a close bond with them. She deserves that after what I put her through" Kylo said quietly. He was then startled by Rey gently putting her hand on his lap. He looked up at her confused by her gesture.

"She always mentions you when her and I talk to each other. She was so proud of you for defecting and killing Snoke. She also told me that she considered me a daughter in law even though we aren't officially together. Have you kept in touch with her since the war ended?"

Kylo nodded then cleared his throats to speak again. "We speak by holo every once in awhile but I've never actually gone to see her since the war ended. I don't know what I would say if I were to see her in person, and why would she want to see the man who murdered her husband? I think it's best I keep my distance from her for the sake of her happiness."

Rey shook her head in disbelief. "How can you even think that? She knows why you did what you did and while she will always mourn Han she still wants to see the son who was brave enough to do the right thing in the end. By not going to see her you are making her sad and proving to everyone that you are the coward they think you are. Be grateful you have family to see and talk to Kylo. I wish I could do that. All I get is periodic visits from my ghostly grandfather. The next time Leia comes to visit the children you are going to talk to your mother face to face am I clear?"

Kylo stared at her in silence, stunned by what she had just said before nodding his head in agreement.

"I'm glad we got that settled Rey said proudly. She's coming here next week for her annual visit. Then thinking she had the last laugh she prepared to head to her room when she was stopped by Kylo grabbing her wrist."

"What now she asked annoyed?" Kylo silenced her by pressing his lips to hers and giving her a short but passionate kiss. Then without another word he left for his room and closed the door.

Rey meanwhile had her fingers on her lips where Kylo had just kissed her and blushed before heading to her room where sleep did not come easily to her that night.

In his room Kylo smiled happily and slept the best he had in ages. His last thought before sleep claimed him was an arrogant one.

"Kylo 1, Rey 0."

Comment and leave kudos so I know if anyone's actually reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say. I just hope you enjoy it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't very long and aren't very good. I write mainly to keep my mind off of real life.

When Rey woke up the next morning she tried to put all thoughts of Kylo and their kiss out of her mind. She only hoped that he was doing the same thing.

When she heard him get up and then enter the kitchen with an all too pleased smirk on his face however, she knew he hadn't.

"He looks WAY too happy with himself" Rey thought to herself with a grimace. "Clearly his ego knows no bounds".

"Good morning scavenger" he said with a teasing tone in his voice. "Did you sleep well?"

He then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to whisper in her ear. "I know I did."

With a frustrated sigh she pushed his arms off of her and then whirled around to face him with a slight blush on her face.

"I slept just fine no thanks to you she snapped at him. I thought I made myself perfectly clear when you came here that you could get to know the children but that nothing was going to happen between you and me. If things hadn't gone so well between you three yesterday I would throw you out but..."

Kylo decided to interrupt her speech to defend himself.

"Things did go well between me and the children and you know as well as I do that they would be disappointed if you sent me away now. As for what happened last night, yes I'm quite proud of myself for kissing you, and though I know you won't admit it, you were glad I kissed you too."

Rey stood there shocked at his words and once again the size of his ego.

"What in the galaxy ever gave you the idea that I was glad you kissed me? Your ego truly knows no bounds."

"I know you were glad I kissed you because you kissed me back. If you had truly wanted me to stop you could have easily pushed me away. And the children said you were lonely so I knew that it wouldn't be too big of a problem."

"They told you I was lonely? Rey asked him quietly."

Their conversation was interrupted by the children running into the kitchen looking very excited about something.

"Mom, Dad guess what? Kristopher and Mikayla asked excitedly."

"What is it? Rey asked, concerned something had happened or that they had overheard her and Kylo's conversation."

"We just talked to grandma. She said she was going to come visit us this afternoon Mikayla told her excitedly."

"That's great honey Rey said smiling at her children."

She then looked at Kylo who had gone white as a sheet and then left the kitchen and went back to his room without a word to anyone.

After telling the children to finish their breakfast while she checked on daddy, she too left the room. She had just entered his room when she heard the guest shower go on.

"Guess I'll just talk to him later" she thought to herself with a sigh.

Looking at the time she decided to get the kids and herself cleaned up before Leia came.

"This should be an interesting day" she thought to herself.

A/N- Leia is coming for a visit next chapter. Looks like it's time for a mother son reunion. Should be good.

I decided to have their talk about their kiss in this one instead of not addressing it all like Rey wanted to lol.  
They still have a few things to iron out but Kylo is persistent so we haven't heard the last of this.

See you all again soon, and please try to comment and leave kudos as it inspires me to write faster. Take care everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have a talk about things and that helps to put Kylo at ease a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't very long and aren't very good. I mainly write to keep my mind off of real life.

When Kylo heard that his mother was coming for a visit he felt a slight sense of panic. While he knew she had forgiven him for what he had done to his father, things were still a little tense between them.

Not wanting to upset the children or Rey he left the room to take a shower so he could relax and mentally prepare himself for his mother's visit.

He had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on his door. He sighed knowing it was Rey wanting to talk to him about his reaction to his mother's visit.

"What can I do for you? He asked her, trying to delay the inevitable question she wanted to ask him."

"I saw your face when you heard your mother is coming for a visit. I don't know why you looked so worried, things are going to be fine Kylo. Your mother loves you so much and every time she's come to see me and the children she always asks how you are or if I've seen you. So trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about."

"A part of me believes you but there is this tiny part of me saying that things won't be fine and that she'll run as soon as she sees me. I wouldn't blame her either because as much as she loves me it doesn't change the fact that I killed her husband."

After those words Kylo put his head in his hands and wept quietly. He startled a little when Rey wrapped her arms around him.

"Kylo she whispered quietly, you need to forgive yourself for what happened. It was Snoke's fault not yours. If you don't forgive yourself you'll never be able to move on and it will haunt you for the rest of your life. Han wouldn't want that for you."

"You're right he said wiping his eyes. My father would tell me to live my life the way I want it, and that he taught me that true men don't cry."

Rey smiled and hugged him again before standing up to leave the room. She was stopped by Kylo grabbing her wrist.

"Rey thank you for your kind words just now. I don't know if I'm worth those words you spoke to me but it truly meant a lot. I'm going to try to forget the past and move on starting today when I see my mother. It won't be easy though and I might need your help. I have no right to ask this of you but will you help me?"

Rey's face broke into a huge smile before she nodded.

"Of course I will help you. Not just for you but for the children too. We will work through this together as a family."

She then surprised him by standing on her tiptoes and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Kylo was just about to respond more passionately when she pulled away.

"Now we're even she told him with a grin on her lips."

Before he could respond she closed the door and left the room.

Running his fingers overs his lips where she had kissed him he murmured to himself.

"Yes Rey he whispered quietly now we are even."

The next chapter will feature Leia and her visit with the family. I was originally going to do that this chapter but decided Rey and Kylo needed to have a talk instead.

I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. So if you could take the time to comment below or leave kudos, I would really appreciate it.

Thanks for reading all my fabulous readers and I'll see you with another update soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia arrives and everone is glad to see her, even Kylo after a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't very long and aren't very good. I mainly write to keep my mind off of real life.

The sound of the children screaming in delight alerted Kylo to the fact that his mother had arrived. He took a deep breath and then decided to go see his mother face to face for the first time in a few years. The children were talking to her animatedly when Rey noticed Kylo in the room. She gave him an encouraging smile before announcing his presence to Leia, who had her back to him.

"Kylo look who decided to come pay us a visit Rey said happily and loudly to get Leia's attention."

It worked as Leia turned around to face her son with a gasp. She then stood up and walked over to where he stood. Kylo braced himself for a slap or something of that nature, he was not prepared for her to throw her arms around him and squeeze him like there was no tomorrow. When she pulled away she offered him a slightly watery smile before addressing him.

"It's been way too long Ben Solo. You should have come to see me ages ago, where have you been all this time? What have you been doing? I've missed you so much, so has Chewie."

Kylo's face clouded with pain at the mention of his father's companion. He took a moment to compose himself before addressing his mother's questions. "I've been living in the Outer Rim provinces away from the public eye, I just want to live in peace after being pardoned. I've just been doing odd jobs to make money and sometimes some.. uh.. smuggling jobs like Han, I mean father used to do. There was a long moment of silence as Kylo thought of his father before continuing his conversation. I'm sorry I haven't been to visit, I wasn't sure if you would want to see me and even though you say otherwise, I know Chewie doesn't want to see me either."

"Oh Ben, Leia exclaimed sympathetically, that's not true at all. Chewie has been asking about you after all our holo vid calls, wondering when your coming to see us. Maybe next time I come to visit Rey and the children I'll bring him along and we can have a mini family reunion." Are you going to be staying here with Rey to help raise your children? They need their father around."

Kylo was about to respond that he wasn't sure if he would be staying there. It depended on how comfortable Rey felt with the idea. Kristopher decided to answer for him however.

"That's silly Grandma! Of course daddy's staying here with us. He promised me and Mikayla birthday presents for our birthday. Right daddy?"

Not wanting to disappoint his son and daughter he nodded positively, though he wasn't sure Leia believed him.

"Grandma! Mikayla called out excitedly, did you know daddy uses the force like me, Kristopher and mommy? I bet he's good at it too. Did you teach him like mommy taught us?"

"Actually sweetheart, your uncle Luke taught your daddy about the force. Grandma isn't as good with the force as the rest of you."

"I have an idea Rey said sounding excited. Why don't we all go outside after lunch and show off our Force skills to Grandma. Maybe she could even try out some things."

The kids shouted their agreement before running to the kitchen for lunch. Rey nodded at Kylo before following after the children. Once they were left alone Kylo faced his mom to gauge her opinion about their after lunch activities.

"Are you okay with coming outside after to watch the children and Rey show off their force moves? If you aren't I completely understand."

"Ben I'm fine with it. Just because I don't use the force doesn't mean I'm uncomfortable with seeing it in use. I also want to see YOU use the force. I know you must have some moves that your comfortable showing off to the children. Who knows, maybe I'll let you teach me some moves she said with a wink."

"I suppose I could show off some moves. I'll talk to Rey first. I promised her I wouldn't use the dark side in front of the children. And I'd be honoured to teach you some things if you truly want me to." He then surprised Leia by taking her hand and escorting her to the kitchen for lunch.

To Be Continued...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment so I know whether to keep going with this story. There probably isn't much left as this is meant to be a more lighthearted story.

Take care everyone and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. Have a GREAT weekend!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo show off for the kids and Leia. Kylo then practices with Leia, then they have a talk about the past and the possible future he could have with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't very long and aren't very good. I mainly write to keep my mind off of real life.

After a delicious lunch the group went outside to show off their force moves for Leia and the children.

Kylo and Rey each ignited a lightsaber, training ones as they didn't want to hurt each other and scare the kids.

"Go mommy!" Mikayla cheered on her mother loudly.

"You can do it daddy!" Kristopher shouted at his father.

Kylo twirled expertly and laid a good clean hit on Rey's shoulder. He smirked proud of himself. The smirk was wiped off moments later when Rey landed a good hit on his ribs.

"That's cheating Rey he scolded her. I thought you were above that?"

"All's fair in love and war Kylo" she said with a laugh.

For another hour the two of them continued to show off their force moves until Rey admitted she was tired and would like to rest for awhile.

"Yes you rest awhile Rey Leia told her. I'd like to practice with my son for awhile, show him what I've learned."

Kylo went pale at his mother's words. How could she want to try force moves with him after what he had done to his father? It was way too risky, even though they were using training sabers, Kylo didn't want to injure his mother in any way. He was going to stop this before it even started.

"No way mother, there is no way I'm doing force moves with you. Besides, I think I should rest also."

Leia scoffed. "Stop with the excuses Ben. I know you can train for hours on end without breaking a sweat, so I know your not tired after an hour of showing off. Besides you'd be surprised at what I've learned from Luke when he's come to visit me. What are you afraid of?"

Kylo looked away before murmuring quietly "I'm afraid of hurting you. Even if it's by accident I would hate myself if I hurt you in anyway. I've put you through enough." He bowed his head in shame at those words.

Leia came up to her son and stroked his cheek soothingly. "Ben I'm tougher than I look, I promise you won't hurt me. Besides, it's just for fun right? I'm sure your children would love to see their grandmother in action."

"Yeah come on daddy, practice with grandma! His kids pleaded with him. We will clean our room if you do" they added as extra incentive.

"Please do it Ben! I've been begging them to clean their room for months!" Rey begged looking desperate.

Knowing he was beat Kylo sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we stop when I say so" he said looking at his mother pointedly.

"Show me what you've got. Leia encouraged her son. And don't hold back, I can take it."

As they put on a performance for Rey and the children, Kylo had to admit his mother had gotten pretty good. Luke had obviously taught her more than he thought he would. Her stamina was good too. They performed for close to an hour before they both agreed they were exhausted.

Kylo tossed his mother a towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead. After she had cleaned herself off she pulled him in for a hug.

"Look at how happy they are she said with a look at Rey and the children. You made them really happy today by doing this for them. You can't tell me that you want to give this up so you can go back to punishing yourself for the past. Look to the future Ben, it's right in front of you, not out there. Besides, she said with a grin, they need the chance to beat you someday." After patting his cheek she announced she was going to take a shower and went into the house.

"I believe you two told me you were going to clean your room? Rey asked with raised eyebrows.

"Awww mom do we have to do it right now? Kristopher asked with a pout. Mikayla grabbed her twins hand, come on Kristopher we made a promise and it's obvious she wants to talk to daddy." They went to the house without a word after that.

"What did you and your mom talk about after your performance?"

"Rey, how would you feel if I told you that I wanted to stay here on a more permanent basis and maybe be more than friends? And I don't mean for just the kids sake but for you. Being around you again has made me realize that I feel more than friendship for you, I've always wanted more then that if I'm honest. Please say you want that too."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel more than friendship for you. But I'm scared. What if it doesn't work out? What would we do then?"

"I know it'll work Rey because it's what we both want. I'm sure it won't be perfect but I know we can get through it together. You, me, and the kids can take on the Galaxy if we wanted to."

"Alright Rey agreed taking a deep breath. I want you to stay here and give this a shot with me." Then before he could react she pulled him into a passionate kiss. After getting over his shock Kylo responded back just as passionately. They were interrupted by the twins cheering.

"I knew it Milayla squealed in delight! Good job mom!"

Rey and Kylo pulled apart embarrassed. "That room better be clean when we get in there" Rey warned them.

Mikayla and Kristopher quickly ran back to their room.

"Come on she said, let's go get washed up and then we can continue where we left off." Hand in hand they went back to the house together.

A/N- I've decided to wrap this up in the next chapter or two. I've plain just ran out of ideas and instead of dragging it out, I've decided to wrap it up.

Take care and see you with another chapter or the epilogue soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments & Kudos would mean a lot to me!! Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
